Decisión
by Anna Diggory
Summary: Remus


Decisión

**Decisión**

Ahí estaba parado yo. Un hombre lobo de 38 años esperando a la mujer de su vida. Claro, ¿quién diría que la gente normal se enamora de monstruos como yo? Aún me hago esa pregunta y también se la hago a ella, pero no quiso entrar en razones, como yo tampoco lo hice cuando le propuse casamiento.

Lo único que lamento es no poder hacerlo como se debería, pero la guerra me apremia... a lo mejor es algo apresurado, pero la amo... Aunque haya tardado en reconocérselo, debía dejar que opte tener un hombre normal a su lado, con el cuál pudiese formar una vida normal... Ella no entendió mi problema, pero yo tampoco podía dejar de amarla.

Así que se lo propuse. Después de ir al Funeral de Dumbledore comprendí que el tiempo se agotaba y a pesar que todo podía salir bien al final, uno nunca sabe. Cuando estuvimos solos después del funeral se lo dije "Cásate conmigo, por favor". Ella aceptó de manera bastante gustosa.

Quiero pasar ya sea toda mi vida ó lo que quede de ella con la mujer que amo y me hace feliz, a pesar de la guerra.

No era una gran ceremonia, yo jamás fui rico y si vamos al caso, el Ministerio no lo permitiría con esa perra de Umbrigde rondando por ahí. ¿Por qué odiaba a los "híbridos", como ella los llamaba?

Pero ése no era tema de importancia en ese momento.

-¿Remus?-preguntó Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks.

-¿Sí?-pregunté yo, bastante nervioso.

-Bajará en un minuto-contestó la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

Le sonreí a la mujer que sería mi suegra y también al funcionario del Ministerio que nos casaría, un viejo conocido de Andrómeda.

Entonces la vi.

Colgada del brazo de su padre, bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, como una niña que sabía que al bajar encontraría los regalos de Papá Noel. Cuando llegó a mi lado yo no podía estar más contento.

Realmente, no escuché la ceremonia para nada. Estaba contemplándola. Llevaba un corto y sencillo vestido blanco, su cabello rosa chicle corto y unos zapatos bajos fucsias.

Sólo me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado cuando el funcionario dijo:

-… ¿Remus John Lupin acepta a Nhymphadora Andrómeda Tonks?

-Sí.

-¿Nhymphadora Andrómeda Tonks acepta a Remus John Lupin?

-Sí, por sobre todas las cosas.

Le sonreí.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-y claro que la besé.

A pesar de ser el beso más corto y casto de la vida, fue el mejor de todos, el funcionario apuntó su varita por nuestras cabezas y destellos plateados salieron.

Mis suegros me felicitaron. Era una lástima que mis amigos no llegaron al día que me casé. Y que tampoco Harry pudiese salir de la casa de sus tíos, pero seguro que estará feliz cuando se entere.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Dora, como me gustaba llamarla, ya que "Tonks" quedaba algo desubicado, porque ya no era su apellido. Estamos solos, sus padres hablaban con el funcionario allá a lo lejos-. Tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Ah, sí?-dije yo temiendo lo que ella pudiera decir.

-Quizás te enojes después, pero… Estoy embarazada.

Me quedé en silencio.

En cierto modo, estaba feliz. Tendría un hijo. Pero, ciertamente no era un tiempo en el que me gustaría tenerlo, no cuando tanta gente moría día a día en la calle… También tenía miedo por la Licantropía… ¿Qué pasaba si salía licántropo? No lo podría soportar…

-¿Puedes decir algo?-me preguntó-. Sabía que te molestarías un poco, pero lucharemos por todo, ¿sabes? No creo que salga licántropo. El gen no necesariamente pasa de generación en generación. Pero seguro será Metaformomago-agregó guiñándome un ojo-. Ahora, ¿hablarás? Me preocupa que estés más callado que de costumbre.

Suspiré, sonriendo.

-Estoy feliz, Dora-dije con alegría real-. Voy a ser padre a pesar de todas las imposiciones que yo mismo me puse hace años. Puede que en unos meses me entre pánico, pero ahora soy el hombre lobo más feliz de la tierra.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-A mi también-susurré al viento cuando ella me abrazó.

-Ted es un buen nombre-comentó soltándose del abrazo-. Pero mejor es Teddy, ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo sabes que será? Con suerte estás embarazada de un mes-deduje haciendo cálculos rápidamente.

-Intuición femenina-refutó ella, sonriendo.

-Teddy Lupin…-dije pensativo, mientras ella volvía a abrazarme-. Suena muy bien…

FIN.


End file.
